


The Perils(Perks?) of Wolfskin Biology

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velouria experiences her first married heat. Corrin just tries to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils(Perks?) of Wolfskin Biology

**Author's Note:**

> There's a distinct lack of material involving theses two, so I'm trying to fill that void. Also serves as my first attempt at a smut fic.

Velouria stomped into her room, letting out a frustrated groan as she threw herself onto the bed. _Dammit, I knew this was coming sooner or later. Why does it have to be such a hassle every time?_ A whine escaped her lips as the needy ache surged through her once again. In a futile attempt to relieve the itch, her legs began to grind against each other. Finding that the ache was only exacerbated by such an act, she lay panting.

_Gah! It’s even worse than the last times! Have to do…_ A surge of arousal interrupted her thought. It wasn’t like this was her first heat; she’d made it through two of them in her time in the deeprealm.  But those times she’d been able to run into the woods and hunt in order to distract herself. The biggest disadvantage to living in a castle was a lack of large prey to chase. Besides, her husband would get worried if she just up and disappeared for a few days.

A new surge of wetness between her thighs at the thought of Corrin caused her to spasm. _Ok, ok, bad idea. Don’t think about him._ But try as she might, the prince kept stealing into her thoughts. His kind smile, his strong arms wrapped around her, his soft lips caressing her, his amazing scent. _His scent…_

Coming back to her senses, she found herself grinding against the bed, a hand on her breast and her face buried in the sheets. His scent was overwhelming, intoxicating. Following her nose, she found her eyes drawn to his pillow. Jakob and Felicia must have missed it that morning, as the smell coming off of it was overpowering her lust-addled mind. Running on instinct, she gripped the pillow and took a long, deep drag of the odor. The scent of her mate thoroughly broke whatever self-control she had left, and she spent several minutes simply indulging in it. Somewhere in that time her right hand found its way between her legs and her left undid the top of her blouse, allowing access to her breasts.

Abruptly, a combination of approaching footsteps and a resurgence of the scent she loved broke through the fog filling her mind. Dropping into her hunting mindset, she made her way to the door’s blind spot and lay in wait for her prey.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Velouria, dear, are you there? Sophie said you were acting oddly and asked me to make sure you were ok.” Corrin asked as he knocked on the door. There was no response, but he thought that he heard someone panting in his room. Concerned, Corrin announced “I’m coming in” as he entered the room. He couldn’t see anyone, but the bed was disheveled and there was an odd odor in the air that even his human nose could pick up. Curious, he stepped closer to the bed while sniffing intently. _Where have I smelled this before?_ Then it hit him. It was different, somehow, but it smelled like Velouria while they were making love. Had she been masturbating?

Hearing the sound of the door closing, he wheeled around to find his wife standing in the corner. He quickly took note of her appearance: heavy panting, a thoroughly flushed face, and the portion of her blouse above her corset undone. As soon as he was able to process the image, Velouria sprang at him suddenly, tackling him onto the bed.

“You’re finally home! I was soooo lonely…” She slurred as she began nuzzling against him. Utterly confused by her actions, Corrin caught a look of unrestrained passion on her face, far beyond anything he’d ever seen on her, even in the middle of sex. She raised her head to begin sniffing his hair, her hips grinding against his leg leaving no doubt as to her intentions _Oh gods, is she in heat? Does that happen to Wolfskin? Why did I never look into this?!_

Clearing his throat, Corrin spoke up. “Uh, Velouria, are you feeling alright? You’re acting a little friskier than normal.”

“I’m fiiiinnneee.” She trilled. “I’m just feeling soooo hot, and it’s soooo frustrating. Please, Corrin, help me out?” She stared at him with a face that somehow combined puppy eyes with raw lust. Corrin felt his arousal building, a fact that was not lost on his lover. Giggling to herself, Velouria reached down and fondled his erection. “I see someone’s getting excited.”

Utterly swept up in Velouria’s momentum, Corrin could only lay back and let her take the lead. Kissing her way down his body, she quickly devested him of his lower clothes. His erection sprang forth, bringing a look of joy to her face. “I love your scent so much…” She cooed before leaning in to rapidly sniff him. Corrin groaned at the odd sensation. They hadn’t gotten around to trying oral before, and the rapid puffs of breath on his rod caused his breath to hitch, the almost-feelings causing him to swell up even more.

“If it smells this good, I wonder what it tastes like?” Corrin heard the words, but before he could process their meaning he felt something hot and slimy on his penis. Jolting upright, he saw Velouria running a tentative lick up his shaft. Noting his groans, she became more confident in her motions, alternating between long licks and short flicks on the glans. Every so often, she would break off to indulge in his scent again, the soft caresses of her breath like torture to Corrin’s raging libido.

“Ugh, Velouria, I’m almost…” His sentence broke off as she took his head into her mouth. With Velouria quickly circling him with her tongue, he threw his head back with a loud groan. After several agonizing seconds she released him, a predatory look on her face that simultaneously chilled him to the bone and caused his lust to rage even hotter.

“About to cum? It’s fine, go right ahead. Let me taste you, let me smell you.” She immediately took him back into her mouth, resuming her earlier ministrations. Between the soft touch of her tongue and the stroking motion on his shaft, Corrin had no choice but to surrender. With a shudder, he blew rope after rope of semen into her throat. Surprised, Velouria allowed him to pop out of her mouth, his cum spattering her face and dripping onto her breasts.

Gasping for breath, Corrin rode out his orgasm. After recovering his senses, he shot a glance at his lover. Velouria sat there staring with a far-away look in her face. Raising a hand to her breasts, she raised a glob of his semen before her face. Smelling it, she began giggling to herself. “Your scent. It’s your scent. The scent only I can smell.” Extending her tongue, she began to clean her fingers in an obscene manner.

The sight of his wife fellating her fingers caused Corrin’s withering erection to return to full strength. Taking note, Velouria smiled obscenely and began divesting herself of her clothes. Lying back on the bed and idly stroking her sex with her tail, she shot Corrin a gaze full of invitation.

Stripping himself of the remainder of his clothes, Corrin pounced on her. A delighted yip escaped her lips as she warmly embraced him. After their previous antics no foreplay was necessary, and he penetrated her easily. His breath hitched at the feeling. She was so much hotter than normal, the sensation driving him to thrust as deeply as possible. Velouria, for her part, seemed to revel in the rough treatment, squealing in delight and fondling her breasts. Noticing her desire, Corrin took her left breast into his mouth, circling the nipple with his tongue. Velouria was overwhelmed by the dual attack, her spine soon arching in orgasm. Gritting his teeth, Corrin rode out the tightening around his member, intent on enjoying the sensations for as long as possible.

Velouria fell limp as the sensations subsided. For a time she simply laid back and basked in the sensations. However, the ache began building in her core again. More. She needed more. She needed to feel him deeper; needed him to help scratch the itch that was driving her mad.

Noting her discomfort, Corrin decided that a change of pace was in order. “Velouria, could you do something for me?” At her quizzical glance, he continued. “Get on your hands and knees; I’m going to pull out for a few seconds.” Her addled mind couldn’t understand what the point was, but she complied anyway. However, his hands on her ass quickly dispelled any confusion over his intentions. A quick thrust confirmed his purpose, as he sheathed himself to the hilt in a single motion. Velouria let out a roar, as the ache was finally being soothed, however slightly. Pitching forward, she rode out the waves of pleasure coming from her vagina.

Corrin still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Velouria was ordinarily so quiet and reserved, except for when she was hunting some treasure. And yet, there she was, a sloppy look on her face and gripping the bed for dear life. Reconciling the two images was almost impossible, but he didn’t dislike this side of her. Reaching around, he took hold of her breasts and began fondling them in time with his thrusts. Her pleased growl told him that he was on the right track. A swaying motion caught his attention, his wife’s ears bobbing up and down. He’d always found those ears rather adorable, especially the way they wiggled whenever she was happy. _I wonder…_

Velouria felt a jolt go through her body as if she’d been hit with a lightning tome, temporarily dispelling the fog in her mind. “Corrin? What are you AAH!?” Her brain scrambled to fill in the blanks. Something soft and wet was around the tip of her ear, flicking it. Whatever it was, every time it brushed against her it sent another shock through her body, heightening the already overwhelming feelings. _Tongue. Corrin’s tongue. He’s licking my ears. Oh gods, here it comes!_

“Corrin,” she panted, “Coming. Soon, coming. It’s coming, I can’t hold it!” Panicking, he moved to withdraw. Sensing his retreat, Velouria tightened herself as much as possible in order to halt his movement. “Don’t you dare!” she growled. “Inside. You have to finish inside! I’m burning up so much and if you don’t blow your load all over my womb I’m going to go crazy!”

Hearing such language out of Velouria caused something in Corrin to snap, and he began pounding away as hard as possible through the final stretch. Velouria, in turn, arced her back as far as it would go and began pushing back to meet his thrusts. The sensations continued to mount, until she felt her whole being explode in another wave of ecstasy. The accompanying spasms finally drove Corrin over the edge, and he exploded deep within her body. The feeling of her womb filling sparked off another orgasm for Velouria, driving their pleasure even higher. For several long seconds they shuddered against each other, their taut muscles locking them in place.

Finally coming down off the high, they both collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. Recovering from the most intense orgasm of his life, Corrin took several moments to collect his thoughts. Finally regaining enough facultative power to string together a thought, he wondered if she would get like this every year. He couldn’t say it was a particularly unappealing scenario, but he’d need to stockpile water for the next one. He was parched.

His wife’s voice broke into his thoughts. “-ore” Glancing at her, he finally returned to full attentiveness. “More. I need more. Come on, let’s go again. The itch isn’t gone yet.”

Corrin paled. Again? Go through that again, so soon? Not even a fifteen minute break to recover? “Uh, Velouria, I’m sorry, but I need a break. I can’t get it up again so soon after that kind of experience.”

Dissatisfaction clear upon her face, she pushed him back down to the bed and maneuvered between his legs, appraising his penis’ condition. “Wait, honey, what are you doing?!”

“Quiet. You said that you couldn’t get yourself ready again, right? Well, I’ll just have to do it for you!” Mimicking her earlier behavior, she began fondling and licking his penis in an attempt to restore its vitality. Unable to bear the pleasure and mild pain of being fellated so soon after orgasm, Corrin felt himself fall back, yielding all the initiative once again. He was overcome with mixed terror and anticipation at the thought of repeating his earlier orgasm so soon.

As he regained his vigor, a mischievous look stole over Velouria’s face. Letting Corrin’s penis out of her mouth with a pop, she began slathering drool over his entire length. Repositioning herself, she prepared to reenact something she’d read about in one of those trashy books Caeldori threw out.

Corrin bucked as a novel softness enveloped his shaft. Bolting upright, he saw Velouria taking his length between her rather ample tits. Her saliva provided plenty of lubrication as she moved her breasts, and she added to her ministrations by flicking her tongue across his head and occasionally sniffing at it. The novel sensations were overwhelming, and he felt an orgasm coming on already. Powerless to fight it, he began to buck his hips slightly. However, just as he was on the verge of cumming a sharp grip cut him off.

“No, you don’t.” Velouria cooed as she began to mount him. “Like I said earlier, you’re going to finish inside me.” Corrin felt a touch of fear at his wife’s predatory gaze, appraising him as if he was a prime piece of meat. However, arousal at her utterly lewd behavior soon overrode the fear.

Dropping down, Velouria again felt the fullness from before as the ache once again receded slightly. Desperate for relief, she began bucking wildly. Noticing Corrin’s face slack with ecstasy, she leaned in to kiss him. As she kissed him deeply, she again found her attention drawn to the nape of his neck, and she felt his scent dulling her senses again. This, this was true bliss: the feeling of closeness, her beloved mate’s scent surrounding and filling her. She wished she could keep experiencing this happiness forever.

Regrettably, the end came all too soon. Before she realized it, she felt another orgasm wash over her, Corrin following suit and filling her with another load of his seed. Taking a moment’s rest, she allowed him to catch his breath while she nuzzled his chest happily. Repositioning slightly, she felt some of his spunk dribble down her leg and onto his lap. The sensation drew both of their attention.

“You know, with all this semen in me I’ll probably get pregnant.” Corrin felt himself go pale, the implications of their act finally washing over him. However, a single glance at his wife’s beatific expression quickly banished all worry. What happened happened, and if it was with Velouria, he was ready to raise a family.

A sharp tightening drew his attention away from his thoughts. Velouria shot him another predatory glance, the satisfaction having worn off. “Ugh, it’s still not enough. Come on, Corrin, let’s go again!”  Unable to do anything but wail silently, Corrin knew that he was in for a very long night.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hinoka and Camilla chatted idly while they climbed the ladder to Corrin’s private quarters. It was almost time for the day’s patrols to depart, and they wanted to ask his thoughts on the best composition for the squads. Opening the front door, they saw Felicia frozen before the bedroom, a shattered tray of food at her feet and a truly impressive blush lighting her whole face red. Concerned at her state, Hinoka began calling out to her. However, a loud moan from the bedroom followed by a rather weak groan (sounding distinctly like Corrin) dispelled any confusion as to the situation.

Recovering first, Camilla strode forward and tapped Felicia on the shoulder, breaking her out of her stupor. Motioning silently for Felicia to follow, the three of them convened on the treehouse’s deck and closed the door. After a minute of awkward silence, Camilla broke the ice with a light laugh.

“Felicia, dear, would you be so kind as to inform everyone that Corrin will be indisposed for the rest of the day? Oh, and when you’re done, be sure to leave some food and water outside his door. From the sound of it, he’s going to need it.”

Nodding frantically, Felicia flew down the ladder as fast as her limbs would carry her. Camilla glanced at the furiously blushing Hinoka, a knowing smile on her lips. “Well, it looks like we’ll be aunts soon.”


End file.
